1. Field of the Invention
An anti-splash guard to enclose the open upper portion of a toilet bowl to prevent liquid splashing from the interior thereof when attempting to unclog or dislodge debris from the plumbing when using a plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plungers or plumber""s helpers are well known for use to unclog a toilet or associated plumbing. Such plungers normally have a concave hemispherical rubber cup with handle attached. Manual reciprocation of the handle alternately compresses and expands the rubber cup, alternating applying pressure and suction to an obstructed fluid flow line thereby clearing the line. The plunger works best when operated vigoriously, which increases the chances for splashing, often directed at the operator.
Numerous devices have been developed to reduce the splashing of liquids, including water, from toilet bowls during operation of such plungers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,368 teaches a device for clearing obstructed soil pipes without splashing water from a sink or toilet bowl comprising an elongate handle having a plunger member at a lower end and an anti-splash shield having a central passage to receive the elongate handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,170 describes a shield to prevent water from splashing from a toilet bowl when using a plunger in attempting to unplug a clogged toilet or toilet drain comprising a resilient single piece having an outer rim and a flat portion providing a positioning surface against the upper rim of a toilet bowl and a central portion dome shaped concave surface. An aperture is positioned centrally in the dome with the aperture accepting the handle of a toilet plunger forming a frustrum or truncated conical passage way for the toilet handle extending downwardly from the dome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,528 shows a system for containing the splashing produced when using a toilet plunger to unclog a flush toilet comprising a substantially flat stiff splash plate to cover the upper opening of a toilet bowl when the plate is rested on the toilet bowl rim. The plate has a central aperture for a plunger handle to freely pass through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,527 discloses a splash deflector for plungers for deflecting splashes having a disc with a circumferential lip on one side thereof. A plurality of stiffening ribs and anti-tearing ribs and openings may be provided on the disc. The disc is positioned on a handle and attached thereto via flaps formed by selectively slitting the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,185 describes a toilet bowl protector which fits as a skirt around a toilet bowl comprising a flexible water-proof sheet to cover the exterior surfaces of a toilet bowl and a hole in the central area thereof and an attachment means for enabling the periphery around the hole to be releasably attached to the upper rim of the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,555 teaches a commode plunging shield apparatus including a convex shield formed with a planar lower rim in confronting relationship to a complimentary configured commode rim surface to position the shield in overlying relationship to the commode. An aperture through the crown of an uppermost surface of the commode in alignment with the commode drain pipe slidingly receives a commode plunger therethrough to align the plunger with the commode drain and directs splashing water interiorly of the concave interior surface of the shield to contain such water within the shield and the interior of the commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,669 shows a splash guard for a toilet bowl to prevent water from splashing out of the toilet bowl when unclogging the toilet by the use of a plunger comprising a flat plate to cover the open upper end of the toilet bowl including a flexible central diaphragm provided with an opening to receive and allow movement of a plunger handle whereby vertical movement of the plunger will not result in water splashing out of the open upper end of the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,661 discloses a decorative cover for a toilet bowl having a top opening including two pieces, a first elongated flexible band having adhesive material on its opposite sides and a unit consisting of a second elongated flexible band having adhesive material only on one side thereof and carrying a skirt for covering the toilet bowl when the skirt and band unit is applied to the edge of the toilet bowl.
Additional examples of prior part are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,092; U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,611; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,414.
The present invention relates to an anti-splash guard to enclose the open portion of a toilet bowl to prevent liquid and matter from splashing therefrom when attempting to unclog or dislodge debris when using a plunger. The plunger comprises an upper handle and a lower plunger member.
The anti-splash guard comprises a cover including an upper opening with a handle seal disposed adjacent thereto and a lower opening with a bowl seal disposed adjacent thereto.
The cover comprises a membrane or pliable canopy; while, the handle seal and the bowl seal each comprises a resilient or elastic ring-like or continuous element.
In use, the upper handle is passed through the upper opening with the handle seal sealing the periphery of the upper opening against the upper handle such that the lower plunger member is disposed beneath the membrane or pliable canopy. So assembled, the lower plunger member and the lower portion of the upper handle are placed into the interior of the toilet bowl.
With the anti-splash guard and the plunger so positioned relative to the toilet bowl the bowl seal is placed against the outer surface of the toilet bowl the rim and the toilet seat to seal the lower opening with the upper portion of the toilet bowl and around the toilet seat. The anti-splash guard may be used with the seat in either the up or down position with equal performance.
With lower plunger member placed over the lower portion of the toilet or associated plumbing, the upper handle of the plunger is vigorously moved up and down to dislodge or unclog debris from the lower portion of the toilet or associated plumbing with the membrane or pliable canopy of the anti-splash guard preventing liquid or matter from splashing from the interior of the toilet bowl.
When the process is complete, the toilet is flushed with the anti-splash guard in place to assist in containing any liquid or matter overflow if plunging is unsuccessful.
Then the anti-splash guard and the plunger are removed from the toilet bowl. Finally, the anti-splash guard is removed from the upper elongated handle and disposed of.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.